


Хреновая романтика

by Scheinbar



Series: рыжий и хитрый [2]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: У Локи очередной план, а Суинни спросить забыли.





	Хреновая романтика

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizziRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/gifts).



\- Че ты хочешь? - помятый Суинни стоял на пороге в одних трусах, почесывая голый живот. Локи изогнул бровь и вошел в дом, подвинув жильца.

\- Как ты нашел эту халупу? - брезгливо покосившись на ободранные стены, Локи обошел комнату и остановился посредине.

\- Тебе какое дело? Не нравится? Так я дверь то не закрываю! - Суинни широко зевнул и запустил пальцы в волосы, пытаясь их то ли расчесать, то ли запутать еще больше.

\- Тут пахнет вшивыми дохлыми пуделями! - огрызнулся Локи и пнул ногой пустую банку от пива.

\- Ну че ты сучишься? - Суинни подошел ближе и поднял ладони в знак мира. - Пропал почти на год...

\- Ты больно скучал! - Локи притянул к себе Суинни, просунув указательный палец под резинку его трусов.

\- Ты же все равно не поверишь. - Суинни наклонил голову и ткнулся носом в его плечо, как огромная собака. - Трахаться будем?

\- Здесь не хочу. - Локи запустил обе руки в жесткие рыжие волосы и улыбнулся.

\- А где хочешь? - Покладисто спросил Суинни, которому трахаться очень хотелось, а стоять посреди комнаты в одних трусах со стояком совсем улыбалось.

\- Придумаю. - Пообещал Локи и закрыл глаза. - Держись крепче.

\- Это что, мать твою?! - Суинни озирался, разглядывая пещеру. Посреди нее стоял нехорошего вида камень, а вокруг горели свечи. - Если ты подготовился и считаешь это романтикой, то это очень херовая романтика, скажу я тебе!

\- Это священное место, так что придержи язык. - Локи снял куртку, которая вдруг превратилась в меховой плащ и бросил его на камень. - Если ты, конечно, не хочешь чтобы я тебе рот заклеил.

\- Как же я тебе тогда отсосу? - ухмыльнулся Суинни и подошел ближе.

\- Вот и я о том же. - Локи щелкнул пальцами и вытащил из воздуха веревку. - Руки.

\- Я блядь пожалею. - Вздохнул Суинни, но руки протянул, чувствуя, как крепнет возбуждение.

\- Хороший мальчик... - прошептал Локи, нажимая на его плечо, чтобы тот опустился на колени перед ним. Расстегнув ширинку, он вытащил член и усмехнулся, когда Суинни подался вперед, преданно глядя снизу вверх. Сосал он отлично, крепко обхватывая губами ствол, пропуская глубоко в горло и успевая огладить языком головку.

\- Стой! Поднимайся! - Локи помог ему лечь на плащ и быстро разделся. Стянув с Суинни трусы, он обошел камень и привязал его руки к кольцу у изголовья.

\- Собираешься убить меня? - небрежно спросил Суинни, но Локи почувствовал напряжение в его голосе.

\- А надо? - в тон ему ответил Локи и забрался сверху. Он стоял на коленях над Суинни и внимательно смотрел в его глаза.

\- Неа, - Суинни ухмыльнулся. - Давай лучше потрахаемся?

\- Это место использовалось для ритуалов, знаешь ли. - Локи провел ладонями по его груди. - Ритуалов плодородия, в частности.

\- Так мы трахнемся во имя урожая? - Суинни выгнулся под его руками и проехался твердым членом по его заднице. - Как долбанные хиппи?

\- Не совсем. - Локи покачал головой. - Ты слышал историю про Свадильфари?

\- Твой бывший? - Суинни зачарованно смотрел, как Локи растягивает себя.

\- Типа того. Так вот у папочки опять грандиозные планы. А мне это не очень то нравится.

\- И чего? Локи... ох! - Суинни зашипел, когда Локи опустился на его член. Он видел, как тот нахмурился и сжал зубы. - Бешеный ты сучонок!

\- Заткнись! - Локи склонился ниже и начал двигаться, глядя в его глаза.

\- И как это все... помешает папочке? - Суинни еле сдерживался, чтобы не подаваться вперед бедрами. В Локи было тесно и горячо, и хотелось схватить его в охапку и оттрахать так, чтобы орал. А еще хотелось остановить его и заласкать, взять бережно, так, чтобы разгладилась складка между бровей.

\- Нельзя понести, если ты уже... - Выдохнул Локи и выпрямился, полностью насаживаясь на член Суинни.

\- Ты больной на всю голову! - Суинни дернул руками, - А меня спросить не надо?

\- А ты мне откажешь? - усмехнулся Локи и Суинни понял, что хрен он ему в чем-то откажет. Однако все же было обидно.

\- Нашел бычка осеменителя! - Суинни дернул руками и наконец порвал веревку. Схватил Локи в охапку и перевернул его, подминая под себя и вколачиваясь в податливое тело. Локи стонал и пытался оттолкнуть его, но руки беспомощно скользили по телу. Суинни впился поцелуем в его шею, оставляя на коже багровый след, и Локи кончил, хватая губами воздух и пачкая их обоих горячим семенем. Суинни излился в него, сжимая в руках чуть ли не до хруста в костях.

\- Бесит меня ваша семейка. - Выдохнул он, упираясь лбом в плечо Локи и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. - Как же я попал со всеми вами...

\- Меня тоже бесит. - Отозвался Локи, задумчиво выводя пальцами узоры на его спине. Он чувствовал, как магия гудит в нем, сплетая пульсирующий комок новой жизни.


End file.
